A New Life for Dean and Sam
by Cheche19
Summary: Dean and Sam's world becomes turned upside down when secrets start coming out about the brothers and they must face the new adventures with their lovers.


*= Dean's thoughts

***=Castiel's thoughts

" =Dean talking

""=castiel talking

'''=sam talking

'*'= sam's thoughts

It's a rainy night as Dean and Cas head back to the hotel from their hunt. It was a hard case since they left Sam behind on this one and Cas wasn't a very good hunter yet. Dean turns the radio on and can't fight this feeling by REO speedwagon comes on, he looks over at Cas beside him in the impala *tonight's the night I'm going to tell him how I feel. Damn all this tiptoeing around it.* Dean had loved Cas since he first laid eyes on him in the barn with Bobby.

They pull up to the hotel and Cas gets out and asks ""Dean are you coming in or going to the bar again?"" Dean replies "Yes Cas I'm coming in. Give me a few minutes thou to clear my head." ""We'll I suppose that's fine. I'll leave the door unlocked."" Dean watches the love of his life walk away into the hotel room. *God I hope whatever happens once I tell him doesn't ruin everything. I just want this one thing to go right.*

Cas goes in the room, takes his overcoat off and sits on the edge of his bed. ""I wonder what's wrong with Dean. He was acting different the whole ride here. Did I do something to upset him?"" Cas slowly lays back on the bed after realizing talk to the air isn't going to help him.

Dean slowly makes his way to the room, dreading what he's about to do but at the same time feeling like a weight is being lifted off his shoulders. As he walks in Cas sits up and watches him walk in towards him. "Cas, I need to tell you something. But please just be quiet til I get it all out or I might not finish what I want to say." ""Um, ok dean.""

Dean lets out a shaky breath and begins his speech "Cas you are a beautiful angel and you've saved my life more than I ever deserved. You surprise me alot when you try to blend into our society. Your smile makes my heart literally stop beating sometimes. Your voice is so calming to me. I'm trying to say I love you Castiel. I don't want to ever lose you." Dean sits with his head down waiting for the dismissal and then to be left alone again.

Cas looks at the man sitting next to him thinking about everything they have been through together and gets down on his knees in front of dean. ""Dean look at me"" Dean just shakes his head and keeps looking down. Cas reaches up and gently grabs his chin to make him look up. ""Dean I know this must have been hard for you to admit…"" "Stop just stop Cas I know you're going to turn me down. Spare me the easy let down and just go. I'm no good for anyone. Better off alone I guess." Cas grabs Dean's shoulders and gets nose to nose with him ""You stupid human. I didn't finish what I was saying. I love you too Dean winchester.""

Deans looks at Cas with surprise on his face. He slowly leans in and gently puts his lips against Castiel's. As soon as Cas responds Dean kiss him harder needing to feel as much of Cas as possible. Dean pulls Cas up on his lap and lets his hands wander all over his body trying to memorize every inch of it. He starts to tremble when he gets close to Castiel's ass, not sure if it's ok to go that far. Castiel looks up at him, grabs Dean's hands and shoves them down his pants to cup his well rounded ass.

Dean just hold Castiel's ass without moving, trying to hide the raging bones in his pants. *this is all happening so fast. I don't want to stop but how far will he let me go?* Slowly sliding his hands out of Castiel's pants he grasps Cas's face "Are you sure you're ok with this? If you want to stop tell me, we have forever Cas."

Castiel's contemplates what Dean is saying and tries to find a way to answer. "" This is what I want. I'm not quite sure how sex works but I want it with you.""Castiel shoves his hands down the front of Dean's pants and starts massaging his dick. Dean leans back to give Cas better access to his cock. "God Cas that feels amazing" ""Dean I assure you I'm not god. I'm just an angel."" "Babe it's just a saying" ""oh ok""

Dean slowly pulls Castiel's shirt off and runs his hands down his chest to the top of his jeans and unbutton them. "Babe stand up and turn. I want to see the full package and I want to see you naked."

Cas stands up and strips slowly for dean. He's nervous, this is his first time and he loves Dean so much that he wants this to be perfect. ""Do you like what you see?"" "yes, castiel you're magnificent and perfect in every way. You the cutest little ass I've ever seen, the curve of you back is just right, those thighs are so good I could just put my head between and put you cock in my mouth." ""DEAN! Do you have to be crude? This is supposed to be a romantic thing."" "Babe this is about as romantic as I get. But I can tell it turns you on. Look at that throbbing cock just begging to touched and sucked."

Dean walks towards Cas and reaches down to stroke his cock. Cas closes his eyes in ecstasy as a moan escapes his lips. ""Dean please use your mouth on it."" Dean gets on his knees and slowly takes all of his cock into his mouth and starts sucking it while using his tongue to rub the vein on Castiel's cock. Cas threads his fingers through Dean's hair, moaning "" oh Dean it feels so good. I can feel something building in me."" Dean pulls Castiel's cock out of his mouth. " it's called an orgasm babe. But it's not time to cum yet.

Dean leads Cas over to the bed and lays him on his back. "ok babe are you ready to be fucked?" ""yes I'm ready. Is it going to hurt?"" Dean opens the bedside table drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, shakes it at cas. "This is going to help with the pain. It's still going to hurt a little but I'll go slow." ""ok dean. I'm ready."" Dean grabs Castiel's legs and pushes them up in the air. "Cas hold your legs like this until I get in position." Cas grabs his legs and holds them open, giving Dean full access to his ass. Dean pours lube into his hand and start to massage Castiel's ass hole, causing Cas to tremble in anticipation.

" ok babe I'm going to slide one finger in and slowly stretch you out." Cas just nods at him. Dean puts more lube on his finger and then slowly slides it in Castiel's ass. He feels Cas tighten around his finger. " Cas you have to relax or it's going to hurt more." "" ok I'll try to."" Dean feels Cas slowly relax and start moving his finger in and out of his ass before adding another finger and then a third. Dean's sits up straight and pours lube on his cock and places it at Castiel's ass, slightly pushing against his ass Dean starts to slide in.

Cas looks over his shoulder at Dean and softly says ""please be gentle dean."" Dean gently rubs Castiel's hips while slowly sliding his cock in a little farther. "I promise I'll go easy babe. I want you to enjoy yourself." Soon Dean is all the way inside cas, he just sits there with his cock filling up every bit of his lovers tight ass. Cas starts to slowly move and grind on Dean's cock and begins moaning and begging "" Please do it faster Dean. It feels so good.""

Dean starts to fuck Cas faster and faster, he can feel castiel getting close to climax from the way he starts writhing around under him in pure ecstasy. ""Dean I feel something building inside me that I've never felt before. What it is?"" Dean can hear the fear in his lover's voice so he slows down and changes to slow, hard, deep thrusts. " Babe it's an orgasm. It happens during sex. Just let it go and you'll feel great, I promise." Dean wraps one arm around Castiel's waist and pulls him up a little while still thrusting into him, he uses his free hand to start rubbing Castiel's dick as hard as he can. Cas shut his eyes and yells"" o.. oh… my … I..I...I'm..coming dean.""

Dean watches as cum starts squirting out of Castiel's dick and hits the headboard and sheets. He starts to fuck Cas as hard as he can while moaning "ohh Cas I'm gonna cum baby." Castiel feels Dean cock start to pulse inside his ass as he gets off. Dean slowly slides his cock out of Cas and grabs a shirt to wipe up the cum dripping out of his ass. Castiel leans forward and licks his cum off the headboard, when he's down he realizes Dean's watching him. ""Is that weird dean? I'm sorry but I wanted to taste it."" " Cas that had to be the single hottest thing I've ever seen in my whole life."

Dean lays back on the bed and pulls castiel over to him and wraps his arms around the angel. " Cas will you come back with me to the house?" ""Yes I will but it won't be easy for us."" "I know but you're worth the trouble from angels and demons." Castiel moves closer to Dean and puts his head on Dean's chest and drifts off into a deep sleep. Dean taps Night moves by Bob Seger on Castiel's back as he watches him sleep. He bows his head and kisses Cas on the cheek before finally falling asleep.

Dean wakes up to the smell of greasy food and coffee the next morning. He sits up stretching and jumps up when he notices Castiel's not in bed. "CAS?! Where are you?" Castiel appears in front of dean and smiles at him. "" I went to go get you breakfast. I got you pancakes, sausage and bacon. Would you prefer something else?"" Dean smirks and remarks " I've always said everyone deserves sex and pancakes. You did good blue eyes." Dean grabs Castiel's waist pulling him in for a kiss before scarfing down his breakfast. "Ok we gotta hit the road and get acknowledge to the house now." Dean packs up all their stuff and puts it in the trunk of the impala while Cas sits patiently in the passenger seat. Dean climbs in and pats Cas on the knee before starting the car and turning on some classic rock.

7:15 pm - Sam was sitting in the kitchen looking over the newspapers in front of him for a new case when he hears the impala pull in the gravel driveway. He walks out to meet his brother and is surprised to see Cas with him. He watches Dean get out and help Cas out of the car. '''Hey guys, how was the hunting trip.''' " It was good sammy. We need to talk." '''Um ok. Let's go in and talk then.''' They all walk inside and go to the living room where sam sits in his reclining chair and Dean takes the couch with castiel. "So sam, Um well, Um I don't know how to put this.." Castiel cuts Dean off ""Your brother and I had intercourse Samuel."" "Son-of-a-bitch Cas just blurt it out." Cas turns to dean ""well he was gonna find out and you were taking too long."" Sam looks at them both before laughing. "What the hell's wrong with you sam?" Sam takes a few deep breaths and explains '''I knew this would happen. No need to feel embarrassed I'm happy for you guys.''' Dean and Cas release a sigh. "ok well it's been a long day of driving let's head to bed and start looking for cases tomorrow." They all head upstairs to bed. Sam watches as Dean puts his arm around Castiel as they walk in Dean's room. '*'I'm glad they're finally together. Maybe this will put him in a better mood.'*'

6 am- Castiel wakes up and doesn't feel right, he feels like he's going to be sick. He tries to wake up Dean but he just groans and rolls over. So he gets up and walks towards the door but half way there he starts throwing up. Dean shoots up in bed at the sound of someone puking and he realizes it Cas. He runs to his lover whose on his knees throwing up. "Cas what's wrong." worry noticeable in his voice, he yells for his brother who comes running in. "Sam I thought angels couldn't get sick. What's wrong with him?" '''I don't know dean.'' Cas finishes getting sick and looks up at the ceiling before disappearing. Dean shoots up and yells "Cas you get back here and explain what's going on." But he doesn't come back so the brothers clean up the mess and head downstairs. '''Dean he'll come back soon. He's probably freaked out too.''' Dean shakes his head and puts it down on the kitchen table. " I just hope he's ok and hurries back."

They brothers continued their day looking for cases and drinking beer, mostly by dean who was worried about his blue eyed beauty. It was about 5 in the afternoon when Castiel returned looking happy and sad all at once. He had some heavy news for the brothers and feared their reactions. With a big sigh he said "" Dean, Samuel, I must inform you of why I left in a rush this morning….."" Dean stands up and yells "Yeah it'd be nice to know" "" I'm… well Um I'm …. Pregnant."" Castiel envelopes himself in his wings waiting for Dean's outrage. Dean steps back with a look of shock on his face, sam is holding his breath and waiting for a reaction.

Dean slowly walks over to Castiel and lays his hand on his wings. *Dear god they feel like velvet and smell of summer.* Dean looks down as he gets a bones from touching Castiel's wings and quickly hides it. "Hey blue eyes, are you gonna hide in there all day or will you look me in the face so we can talk?" Cas slowly opens his wings to show just his face which has the most scared expression Dean's ever seen. ""Go ahead and yell dean."" Dean starts chuckling "Why am I supposed to be yelling?" ""Because I'm pregnant."" At this point Dean loses it and full on laughs which makes Cas open up his wings and stomp his foot. "Oh Cas calm down, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you're pregnant, sure it's kinda soon in our relationship but look I love you blue eyes and I'm gonna love that lil bean in there." Dean pokes Cas belly and then gets down on his knees and hugs Castiel's waist murmuring about how he'll protect his blue eyes and baby from everything.

Cas looks up at sam while Dean continues talking to his stomach. "" Samuel I hope you know it's a baby in there and not a bean like Dean thinks."" Sam smiles '" Oh he knows it's a baby, bean is just his nickname for it. I'm happy for you guys and I'll be very supportive.'" Cas smiles and looks around at his little family.

The next morning dean, Cas and Sam have a surprise visit from the Archangel Gabriel and Anael. Gabriel walks up to Cas and touches his stomach and hums for a minute. " We'll brother it appears you will have a healthy baby. We have come to inform you that you will have a guardian during your pregnancy because your angelic powers will diminish until you have the child. And I have volunteered to guard you." Castiel's eyes water " Oh thank you Gabriel, But why is Anael here?" " Oh I'm here to put up protections and introduce myself since I will be your, how you say, doula. So hello I'm Anael, angel of sexuality and I will visit you once every two months." Anael bows and then disappears into mid air. Gabe smiles at sam " Would you show me where I'll be staying?" Sam looks surprised and just stutters a yes while walking Gabe to a room.

Dean and Cas head back to the couch and cuddle. "Hey baby would you like breakfast? I bet you're starving and plus we've got to plump you up if you're gonna carry my child." Cas crosses his arms and frowns at dean. "Dean I am not getting fat by any means. My body is in perfect condition." "We'll it is for now but pretty soon you're gonna get a baby bump, which will be totally sex by the way." " How is me getting a baby bump sexy? No never mind Dean I don't wish to know your weird things." Dean heads towards the kitchen to go make pancakes but slowly looks back at cas with a wicked smile on his face as he imagines all the things he's gonna do to his angel.

Sam walks down the hall with Gabriel behind, as he slows to open a door he feels a hand caress his back. Sam closes his eyes and sternly says "If you'rei touching me Gabriel I insist you remove your hands. I'm in no mood to play your games." Gabriel raises his hands in the air and has an innocent look on his face. " Wow buddy guess I got the wrong vibe, sorry, oh by the way just call me Gabe. So this is my room?" "Until the baby comes, yes this is your room." Sam walks away and try to hide the fact that he's having an internal battle about being touched by Gabriel. Gabriel watches the tall muscular man walk away before returning to his room to lay down.

Sam walks in the kitchen as Dean's pouring pancake mix into a pan. " So Dean how's cas?" "We'll so far he's good. No other signs besides morning sickness and being grumpy. How'd Gabriel behave?" Sam just shrugs his shoulders, still fighting how he felt when Gabe touched his back. It has felt so good but it wasn't right, he'd never had feelings like that towards another man before. Dean sees the turmoil on his brother's face but decades to let him figure it out on his own because he's got enough on his plate already. "You might wanna flip that pancake before it burns dean." "DAMMIT!" Dean hurriedly grabs a spatula and exhales as he flips the pancake and sees it's not yet ruined. "Hey I heard yelling, everything ok in here?" said Gabe as he walks into the kitchen and stands close to sam who slowly moves away. Dean notices sam's reaction to Gabe but leaves it alone. "Yes everything is OK, I just thought I ruined Cas's breakfast."

Gabriel scoffs at Dean and snaps his fingers making a massive table appear, upon the table were plates filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and large containers of syrup of all different varieties. Dean grumbles "funding showoff angels." under his breath before leaving to go tell Cas that breakfast is done. Sam glances at Gabe and smiles. *Maybe having someone to show up dean around isn't so bad. Plus he's not bad looking.* "Yo moose what are you staring at? I know I'm impressive to look at but just take a photo. They last longer." Gabe then winks at sam and leans in to whisper "Maybe later we can have a photo session and I'll be naked for you." Sam jumps away from the archangel and just stares at floor trying not to blush.


End file.
